hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Minions
Minions are a fundamental part of Hypixel Skyblock. They allow the player to receive resources even while offline. A Minion is placed in the center of an area of 5 x 5 (7 x 7 w/ Minion Expander) blocks and generates different materials depending on the type of Minion. They can not be sold or added to the Auction House, but they can be traded. File:Coal minion.png|Coal Minion IV File:Minion gui.png|Coal Minion IV GUI File:Minion layout.png|Coal Minion Layout (Light grey glass represents air) Minions can be crafted into higher tiers, which increases collection speed and maximum storage size. Tier XI is currently the highest tier a Minion can have. You can immediately distinguish between tiered minions because tiered minions have a colored patch on their heads. Minions can also get upgrades. Initially, you can only place 5 minions. However, this can be increased to over 23 by creating new minions / upgrading existing ones (for the first time). You can see the progression to place more further down. Minion Slots Minions have 4 types of slots. They are classified by the following: *'Minion Skins' (Green, 1 Slot) - These are purely ornamental. *'Fuel' (Red, 1 Slot) - Increases minion production speed for a limited time, and are destroyed if removed (with the exception of Enchanted Lava Bucket / Solar Panel). *'Automated Shipping' (Blue, 1 Slot) - Minions will automatically sell generated items once its inventory (and its chest if it has one) is full. *'Upgrades' (Yellow, 2 Slots) - Unlike the other slots, both upgrade slots have a variety of different functions they can supply, although not all upgrades can be used on some minions. Specific things placed nearby can also have effects: *'Extra Storage' - There is no slot for this, as it is placed directly to the side of the minion. It acts as a chest that a minion can put more of its produced resources in. *'Crystals' - There is no slot for this, as it is placed on your Private Island to enhance certain types of minions. Minion Fuel Automated Shipping Upgrades Minion Skins Minion Skins are cosmetic overrides to a specific minion's appearance. It does not affect performance. See article for full details. Minion Storage Minion chests can be placed on any side of a minion (but not above), and once their inventory is full items will be placed into the chest instead. Chests will be used before "automated shipping" items. Minion Crystals *Farm Crystal (Pumpkin VIII) - Can be placed on your Private Island. Increases the speed of nearby farming minions by . Effective Radius: 8 *Woodcutting Crystal (Birch Wood VIII) - Can be placed on your Private Island. Increases the speed of nearby foraging minions by . Effective Radius: 12 Other minion items *'Minion Chair' - Purely cosmetic. Counts as a furniture item. Minion placed on it will not work, but will also not count towards the minion total. Cannot place a minion skin on minions sitting in the chair. Minion List Increasing Minion Capacity The number of unique minions you can place on your island varies as you create more unique minions. This includes creating new unique subjects or higher level subjects of a type of subject you have already collected. In the table below you can find the number of unique subjects that can be placed after creating a certain number of unique subjects. Upgrading a minion to a specific tier for the first time minion count as a "unique" minion. Types and Profit table There are currently 50 types of minions. Their time between actions and sell price per unit are outlined below in the table. In this table iron and gold minions contain auto-smelters. Tips and Trivia * To maximize the output when you are not afking minions (and using readily available items), a clay minion with two minion expanders, an enchanted hopper and a lava bucket retains 124.75% profit because of the efficiency bonus of the minion expanders. XI cph = 1684 coins * The other slightly better strategy would to be to use a super compactor and minion expander with a lava bucket, (and enchanted/budget hopper although not necessary). Then sell your items at the shop this will lead to a 130% profit instead and count the clay balls towards your collection as well as levelling up your fishing skill. XI cph = 1755 coins * For the mobs it is currently disputed which easily obtainable non-afk minion is the best. But a tarantula minion with a drop kill into hoppers with two minion expanders and an enchanted lava bucket will receive a tremendous amount of profit but at an expensive price. XI cph = 5704 coins * Each new level of a minion is a unique minion level contributing towards more minion slots. * Increasing a minion's level could give it a better version of its tool (aesthetic). Minion Dialogue All minions can say things or ask questions to each other or the player. Below are a few things they say. Minions sometimes play rock paper scissors with each other and brag about it if they win. *"Break's over, back to work!" (After emptying minion from full inventory) *"Hi (username)!" *"I may be shorter than you, but I work for two!" *"I'm your favourite, right?" *"Fancy Armor you have there!" (Only shows if you have strong armor) *”Nothing’s getting through that Armor!” (Only shows if you have strong armor) *"I'm Ironman!" ~ Iron Minion *"I'm Fabulous; after he's starting to spin and changing color" ~ Mushroom Minion *"Your skin is... Ok" *"Woops, I missed it!" (Only shows with Blaze/Ghast minion when they miss their shot - can happen when Blazes die from water at the same time the minion tried to shoot it) *"Got it! jk" (Only shows with Blaze/Ghast minion when they miss their shot - can happen when Blazes die from water at the same time the minion tried to shoot it) *mine, wait a few seconds, mine again, thats my thing *sleep well (says at night) *That's a cute Rabbit, come see me little Rabbit! (Only shows when a Rabbit is nearby) Conversation Between Minions ~ Specific for a minion: *Minion 1: Creeper **Minion 2: Aww Man! *Minion 1: Did you see that new super hero movie?" **Minion 2: No, I was working haha **Minion 1: Same! *Minion 1: Wanna do something after work? **Minion 2: Sure! When's that?" **Minion 1: No clue *Minion 1: Hi I'm (Type of the minion) **Minion 2: I know" **Minion 1: k *Minion 1: What if those stars are other Skyblocks? **Minion 2: Wow, that's deep **Minion 1: We live in a simulation. **Minion 2: Calm down, Neo *Minion 1: Shifumi? **Minion 2: Sure 3 2 1 **(Both minions:paper, rock or shears) **Winner: Ha, I won! **Loser: YOU CHEATED *Minion 1: Pretty sure you are shorter than me. **Minion 2: We are the same size... **Minion 1: Yeah right. *Minion 1: Did you hear that new song yet? **Minion 2: Not yet, I've been working haha! **Minion 1: Same! *Minion 1: Boop! **Minion 2: What? **Minion 1: Boop! **Minion 2: Please no. **Minion 1: Boooooooop! *Minion 1: Ah, I'm so alone. **Minion 2: What about me?? **Minion 1: You don't count. *Minion 1: I always get scared at night. **Minion 2: Cool. (only shows at night) See Also *Minion Calculator - Outputs the item/hour rate of a minion based on type, level fuel, etc. *Google Sheet of minion details - Extensive sheet detailing everything you need to know about individual minion profits. References Category:Mechanics